


Orphan Blood

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Blood Kisses [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires live among humans, but if you're unfortunate enough to be an orphan you could find yourself as a blood slave. Sebastian is a vampire looking for a new blood slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan Blood

"When are you going to get a pet, Bassy~?" Said Grell, a vampire so old they left gender pronouns behind long, long ago, or maybe they never had them. Grell was a mystery.

"Yes, Sebastian, even you must see the benefit of keeping a pet for their blood. You wont have to rely on bagged blood or tablets." Said the one simply known by his nickname, Undertaker, and he was one of the oldest known vampires in the world.

"You can certainly afford it." muttered Ciel, a cretin little brat that Sebastian had accidentally turned in the olden days. Ciel was actually the reason Sebastian didn't want another pet. That was the original reason he got Ciel, but he was young and didn't know what he was doing. He never told anyone, saying he meant to do that to avoid the embarrassment. Sebastian merely sat in silence for a moment while his associates jeered at him. 

  Maybe having a pet wouldn't be bad. He was older now, and knew what he was doing. Maybe it would help fill that loneliness that had begun to grow over the past few centuries.

* * *

  Alois sat in the window in his thin cotton night shirt, pulled over his knees. It was a chilly night, but Alois didn't really care. He had become filled with dread as it was his birthday and he was now 16. Old enough to be sold off to a vampire. Not all humans had to be sold, only orphans that weren't adopted y their 16th birthday. Alois wanted to cry, but he was too hungry and too tired. Lack of funding and lack of public interest, this orphanage was crumbling and they couldn't feed all the children. Alois was so skinny and unhealthy looking, he wondered who would buy him. His condition had him marked down cheep. Buying humans was expensive enough, but Alois was defiantly the bargain brand. He didn't feel human like this, he felt like an object. Sure, his vampire master had to feed him and cloth him, but he could do whatever else he wanted as long as if he killed him, he turned him into a vampire. Other humans had rights, a vampire could not feed off them or turn them without their expressed permission. But not orphans. 

  Alois looked at his price tag. This thing he'd have to wear pinned to his cloths from now on.

_Alois; Male, hair:blond, eyes: blue. Only $5,000!_

It was very cheep. Some humans could cost millions of dollars. He was a rad tag deal. 

  "Get dressed!" the matron called, "We're opening early!"

* * *

 

  Sebastian went walking down Waif Rd. It was part of the Orphan Market district. The orphanages here were old and cheep. He didn't know why he came down this way. The orphans here were under fed, under weight, bruised, shy and ghost like. They came from the streets, or abusive homes, and continued their neglectful and abusive childhoods until they were sold at cheep rates to cruel vampires. Maybe Sebastian felt like doing good. Give a good home to a lonely child, because he himself was a lonely child. 

  His gaze drifted upwards to a window with a boy sitting in it. The look on the child's face spoke ever drop of horror that existed in the Orphan Market. Children were reduced to objects any vampire could buy. Claude went into this orphanage.

  "We're not open yet, Sir." Said the matron, a frazzled old lady in a dusty gray dress. 

  "I want the child in the window. I'll pay double his price."

* * *

 

 The children were shuffled into the room in their tattered cloths.  

"What did the boy you saw look like, Sir?" The matron asked

  "Blond and blue eyes, kind of small." 

  They were all kind of small. But the matron called for all the blond and blue eyed boys to step forward. They did and Sebastian saw his boy instantly. 

  "Come." was all he said, "Come, Alois."

  Alois lifted his gaze to the vampire and met his red eyes only for an instant, before looking back down and quietly shuffling forward towards the vampire. Sebastian took the tag off the boy's cloths and handed it to the matron. The boy had only been 5,000 and so Sebastian kept his deal and paid $10,000 for the child. Still a very cheep price. Alois stood in horror next to the vampire. He was being sold already. His childhood was over. Now all he could do was hope fore the best. Hope this vampire wouldn't beat him or assault him too badly. It was really too much to hope for, given Alois' position as cheep meat. 

  The vampire gently guided him out of the orphanage and down the street where a fancy, sleek black car waited for them.

  "Get in." Sebastian told the boy and climbed in behind the timid creature.

  Alois timidly asked, "What's your name?"

  "You can call me Sebastian." Sebastian said. He didn't want to be called master or sir. He wanted a companion more than a slave. He noted to make that clear to this boy. He knew the Alois was 16, but he was so small and frail looking that he looked younger.

 Sebastian gently tucked the boy under one arm, pulling him close in a protective embrace. "Sleep Alois." He whispered, feeling the boy drift into 


End file.
